


【秦沐】Bloom （下）

by TOYRAY



Category: Awaken-F - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOYRAY/pseuds/TOYRAY





	【秦沐】Bloom （下）

“…好，哥哥满足你。”  
韩沐伯没意料到两人会发展的这么快。上一秒还在跟他正经儿谈论工作的自己，下一瞬就靠在秦奋怀里乖乖跟他接吻。  
秦奋很着急，巴不得吮净韩沐伯小嘴里似有若无的甜味儿，男人的拇指和食指相抵狠力捏住控制怀里兔子的下巴，好像要把这几个月自己的私欲都撇在韩沐伯身上。

唾液的靡靡声在封闭的包间内到处闯荡，试图寻找个逃跑的路，秦奋往沙发角落挤了挤，以便让小兔子背对着倚在自己怀里。男人的手从韩沐伯腰间环过，把碍事儿的皮带轻易拽掉扔到一旁，一只手顺着他的人鱼线向上至饱满的胸膛前，隔着手感极佳的黑绸衬衫捏住他硬了的肉粒揉弄。

“呃……轻点儿…。”

始终还是抵不过身体的本能反应，韩沐伯任由秦奋褪去包裹着翘臀的黑色长裤，眼睁睁的望着男人的另只手从纯白内裤中探入摸索。  
单薄的布料下隐约能看到黑色耻毛的痕迹，秦奋用指节卡着韩沐伯的内裤边缘拉下卡在他膝间，另只手从自己西裤口袋里掏出手机，轻车熟路地点了两下，绕至怀里男人眼前，手臂束住与自身相比窄了些许的肩膀，强迫韩沐伯看着手机屏幕上显示的视频。  
“怎么连自己都不敢看了？现在自慰给哥哥看，乖。”

秦奋放的视频是前几天韩沐伯刚上传的露骨视频。  
那天韩沐伯刚忙完回家，劳碌了一整天的身心让他直接呈大字型懒洋洋地瘫在床上。情欲总是莫名其妙涌上心头，他有好一阵儿没做那档子事儿了，正好闲来无事，从床头柜中捞过润滑剂和按摩棒就赤脚踩着小碎步去了浴室。  
韩沐伯特意换了身oversize的卫衣，稍微前倾就能将胸前风光一览无余。他把手机放在自己测试了很多次的确定能框住身体又不露脸的最佳位置，自己背对着镜头单膝跪在马桶盖上，一副小心翼翼的模样将沾了润滑剂的手指插入甬道。  
男人唯一支撑全身的右腿有些颤抖，脚踝也染上娇嫩的粉红。他的脚踝着实是好看的，又白又细，几乎一只手就能圈住控制。

大概是许久未经扩张的缘由，一根手指进去还有些吃力。男人蹙着秀气的眉毛慢悠悠地寻找自己的高潮点，细碎的哼哼声从他喉嗓间溢出。  
韩沐伯逐步增加到三根手指，同时增快了频率。没有一点儿杂音的浴室此刻被噗呲噗呲的水声萦绕着，他拿开被透明液体沾湿了的手指，按摩棒的头部正抵着人软乎乎的肉穴入口，被欲望支配的男人用手掌抵着按摩棒尾端，开到最大档并加深力度尝试让它进入体内。  
“哈啊...舒...舒服。”  
他还是不受控制地闷哼了出来，酥麻感从穴道蔓延至全身。韩沐伯紧张地蜷缩着脚趾，刚刚下意识的乱戳让强烈震动着的按摩棒头部碾压过体内那点凸起，男人不受控制地弓着腰尝试去分散快感，但这招却没多大用处。  
这一弓让韩沐伯背部的流畅线条全展现了出来。精瘦腰身的每一处肌理都叫嚣着渴望他人的抚摸，半小时多的抚慰让男人的疲惫身心久违得到舒缓。

此刻韩沐伯被秦奋强行撑开双腿，与凉飕飕的空气接触的穴口一张一合着，等待贯穿。  
“不想看这个，你知道我害羞。”  
“害羞就更得看。”  
男人是真的被视频中愈来愈放肆的水声惊着了，耳垂红得都快滴血。秦奋不在乎这些，依旧自顾自牵引着小兔子的手来到他后穴前，诱导他给自己扩张。韩沐伯不知道秦奋从那儿来的润滑剂，到后来也只记得他将冰凉的液剂马虎抹在臀缝间，自己的手指被强行带着塞进了甬道。  
“宝贝儿身上真香，还有奶味儿。”  
总裁的威严在此时全无，谁也想不到平日里衣装都极其板正的韩总现在正躺在秦奋怀里红着眼眶娇嗔。因为姿势的原因，他看不到秦奋脸上的表情，只能乖乖将手指往穴道里送，时不时因男人舔舐自己耳垂的动作呜咽几声。

秦奋用指侧磨蹭着韩沐伯的后颈试图帮他放松，小兔子微张着嘴，兔牙轻抵着下唇，唇角还隐约挂着口水。再没反应也就真的是废了吧，秦奋愔愔的想着，手部又不自觉用力把怀里人的下巴勾过来面对自己，铺天盖地的酒气差点儿熏晕了韩沐伯，埋在后穴的手指也因为这个吻被迫暂停了下来。  
秦奋仔细的舔吻着韩沐伯的猫唇，时不时挑逗他的牙尖。  
“你说你明明是只小兔子，怎么长了张小猫一样的嘴呢。”  
“那你喜欢吗？”  
喜欢，喜欢到想把你锁起来不给别人看。秦奋的眼底暗了暗，总算愿意松开固定韩沐伯手肘的手，还没等他喘口气就依靠惊人臂力把怀里人翻了个身压在身下。  
“帮哥哥脱裤子，让它见见你。”  
韩沐伯羞耻得说不出什么话，脑海中总是闪现出Roi低哑着嗓子喃喃他的名字而又达到高潮的场面，这迫使这只害羞的兔子主动去解开秦奋的皮带。他通过心里暗示给自己壮了壮胆，半推着秦奋身体稍往前倾，俯下身用两颗兔牙紧紧咬住他的裤链，倒是被浓烈的荷尔蒙气息熏红了脸。  
小兔子急不可耐的隔着内裤用鼻尖和柔软唇瓣磨蹭了起来，甚至能感受到秦奋挺立的性器上青筋的纹路。

“哥哥？硬的这么厉害。”

韩沐伯哼哼了声，继续用牙咬住秦奋的内裤边缘下拽。总算见到实体了。虽说韩沐伯在视频里见过这尺寸的狰狞，不过亲身上阵又是另一番感受了。  
秦奋捏着茎根故意绕着韩沐伯的嘴唇打转，就是不让它被眼前人裹入温暖的口腔中。兔子急了眼，红着眼眶伸手去扶稳柱身，然后满足的让软舌在他龟头处碾压。

“小兔子真骚。”

秦奋被快感的来袭而包围，不由自主地低叹了声，刚想夸一句，又差点儿被韩沐伯倏忽的深喉搞到提前缴械投降。  
“操，你这招跟谁学的。”  
韩沐伯得意的勾着唇角，很快适应了干呕反应，倒是让秦奋先感受了番什么叫欲仙欲死。男人空闲的手移上来把玩他的囊袋，当性器再次被窄道威胁的时候，秦奋直接捏着兔子的后颈让他背对自己跪在沙发危险的边沿线上，手肘顺着韩沐伯后颈绕至他下颚处勒紧，韩沐伯有些窒息，手指无力的拍了拍秦奋的肘背。  
“秦总，太紧了，我难受。”  
“难受就想让我松开？宝宝，你想多了。”

秦奋的另一只手顺着韩沐伯的腰线向下抚摸，两指挑开臀缝给蓄势待发的阳具让了些位置。韩沐伯还沉浸在被摸过腰线和尾椎的快感，下一秒就被后穴的撕裂感强硬拽回现实。  
男人现在只是勉强把龟头插入，粉嫩的小穴还因为润滑剂的粘着在灯光下闪着水光。韩沐伯的双腿酸痛得厉害，全身唯一的支撑点就在两膝所触的沙发边缘，他不得不紧紧贴着秦奋炽热的胸膛以防摔倒。  
“宝贝，别这么紧张，哥哥被你夹断了还怎么操爽你？”  
秦奋挺了挺腰，松了勒着韩沐伯脖子的手，转移到这人敏感的后腰地带引领他放松。

“对，就这样，放松点让我进去。”  
秦奋现在就像幼儿园老师对小朋友一样耐心地哄韩沐伯放松，韩沐伯也乖乖这么做了，感受到的只是仿佛深入脊髓的痛感，他小心翼翼的摸着两人的结合处，被那剩下还没塞进去的长度弄得慌了神，刚想缩回手又被秦奋控制着抚摸他正在进入的阳具。  
他感受到怀里人突然一颤，寻思是找到那一凸起了，大手紧扣着韩沐伯的腰身猛然攻击，每一次，每一下都狠狠碾压过那一点。  
小兔子快要化成一滩水了，双手无力的虚抓着沙发，呜呜哇哇着也听不清都在说些什么。  
“呃啊啊啊顶到了....哈...轻，轻点....”

韩沐伯自顾自半张着樱红色的小嘴儿发出被顶撞到破碎的呻吟声，来不及吞咽口水，晶莹的液体顺着他的嘴角垂在下颚，诱人得很。  
“本来听说你在会议上都挺威风的呢，怎么，今天是什么情况？”  
秦奋又开始了明知故问的套路，把韩沐伯往沙发背前怼了怼，好让他完全弓下背部让自己全部没入。  
“你不准，不准跟其他人说这事儿...唔啊秦奋！！”

韩沐伯瞪大了双眸，因为秦奋整根阴茎的完全侵入。小兔子不由自主地压低腰身，屡屡闪躲的后果就是被拎起了腰，高高翘着白嫩的屁股被大肉棒从头贯穿到底。  
“你看，现在不吃下这么大一根了吗？”  
秦奋的手掌携带着些凉风狠狠落在男人脆弱的臀肉上，眼前白花花的一片即刻显示出红色的掌印，韩沐伯红着脸，很没骨气地发现自己硬了。既然硬了就顺势享受呗，韩总自暴自弃地仰起脖子，略往上撅了撅屁股，摇晃着嗯嗯啊啊地大声叫唤。他像只离了水的鱼，张大了嘴喘息着，一下一下把最撩人的性爱声音从肺里呼吸出来。

男人安抚着兴奋起来的小兔子，温热手掌包裹住他挺硬的性器，坏心眼儿地让拇指指腹堵住马眼。男人后穴的津液甚至因为撞击洒贱到身后人的腹部，惹得他又涨大了几分。  
“等会儿，跟我一起射。”  
他俯下身把趴着的小兔子捞起，舌尖又开始绕着他耳垂舔咬，淫靡水声无遮挡地直入人耳，韩沐伯的喘息声愈来愈重，腹部的欲火正想迫不及待地从体内释放。他无助地去碰秦奋摁住马眼的手，侧脸请求：“秦总，求你了让我射好不好。”

秦奋没有回答他，拿过一旁手机打开摄影，对准两人结合处和韩沐伯现在这张欠操的模样来了几个特写。  
韩沐伯有些慌张，他怕秦奋会将他这些事儿揭露于众。  
秦奋终于舍得放下了手机，心情颇好的看着面前人略难堪的脸色，先在他后颈处留下一道深紫色的痕迹。原本浅浅戳插的阳具一下猛力冲刺起来。  
韩沐伯在突然抽离和长驱直入的虚实感中来回穿梭着，第一次就这么猛烈的性爱让他有些恍惚得失了神。

当男人再次晃过神来已经被秦奋射满了一屁股，在他指腹松开的同时浓稠的精液也随之滴落在沙发上。  
“你待会儿穿我衣服，跟我回家再来一发？”  
韩沐伯点头答应了，另外还想再谈谈工作和视频的事儿。他缓了缓体能，吃力地用手肘支撑着沙发起身。  
“那....合同的事儿。”  
“行啊韩沐伯，合着我专心跟你做爱你专心想着工作是吧。”  
秦奋穿好西裤坐在沙发一旁，危险地眯了眯眼，长臂直接揽过黑绸衬衫刚好遮住臀瓣的人 ，等候解释。

“不是，跟你做爱是挺爽的。就合同不过我心里难受你知道吧，还有那视频的事儿....”  
“你让我在合同上签字可以，先在我们俩结婚证上签名吧。视频我珍藏着看。”

韩沐伯常用的这款软件上的一堆人都好奇着呢，谁也不清楚为什么Akechi1228在一夜间就把所有视频给删除了，包括账号也选择了注销。  
这件事儿只有秦奋心里清楚，毕竟现在Akechi本人正赤裸着身体窝在他怀里舒舒服服地睡着觉。


End file.
